the vampier digidestend
by GohanSSJBlue
Summary: This story is how humanity nearly died The only surviving humans were the digidestend When there leader was at keeping an eye on there base which was his home they got kidnaped by the digimon emperor and his empires while there leader was at his house there was a zombie apocalypse and he got a visit for the second time by a mysterious girl? takes place after 02 ken and yolie bad
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

 **Author's notes**

 **hi fokes this is my first digimon rosario vampire story the main character is a oc which is a sayen but that doesn't make this a dbz crossover though I will say that I don't own or have any part is the dbz francize I don't own digimon rosario vampire all I own is the plot and my oc and they can use magic in this story I know I haven't finished my first story in working on the next chapter right now but I decided to take a break from it so onto the story this has been rewritten**

I was in my Livingroom when it happened I was sitting down watching nightmare on elm street when my best friend joe called an told me to look out the window and what I saw made me run and lock my front door. I saw my brother eating my little sister I then went to my bathroom and threw up. After I threw up I went and did what was our plan if this happened I went into my room and hid until she came and she taught me magic for a month now I am going to japan.

I wake up and I walk into the kitchen and make some porridge one of the only things that lasted a month considering that my dad only got reduced down food which helped me because all zombies left in search of fresh meat and they didn't realize I wasn't like them. When I finished my breakfast I notice she isn't here. I decide to go and get some food and then see if there's any survivors I look out my window and can't believe what I see. I see monsters moving boxes outside my house just then my door gets broken down and I then get into a fighting stance when a girl with pink hair enters. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home" she says I smirk and say " your home I've been living here for 10 years and I completed all payments on my mortgage so how about you tell me why you are in my home" she bursts in to laughter then stops when I seal the door with unbreakable magic and say "typical some girl comes along and thinks I am a push over all because jenny. did she set you up to this?" she looked at me and smiled while she said " I don't know who jenny is and my name is moka" she looks around and says "if you do own this house that would make you human..."she gets angry because I started to laugh she asks "what's so funny" I try to stop laughing to tell her but just as I go to I burst out laughing. After 5 mints I am all laughed out and I look to her and I say "in not a human in a hybrid of a saiyan and a warlock" this shocked her but she wants proof before she asks I show her my tail.

After a few hours of talking I notice my parents are back "well if you need any more proof I own this house then come with me to the back garden" I say as I get up she looks at me with a confused look and follows. when we get there a spaceship has landed and my mum and dad got out with my dad's tail showing and say" how's plan monster up the planet going moka" I stand there shocked before the look at me and smiled then I faint.

When I woke up the first thing I heard was "so what do you think of your husband" I stay quiet so I can hear the rest of the conversation. moka says "he would be perfect if he didn't have the attitude" "he is just over protective which is good in a way you see he is very attached to this house and doesn't want to let anyone else have it..." my dad replied before my mum cut him off and says " well looks like the homeowner is awake" she hits my dad"ow what was that for" he asks my mum rolls her eyes "that was for letting our son know the wrong way and not telling him everything before we left" after hearing all that I got some cloths on and went down stairs when I got there I was angry at my parents but not moka I look at her and say "I'm sorry for the way I acted it was my mum and dads fault for not keeping me in the loop you can stay here for as long as you want but..."I turn to the two other people in the room"...if we get married it's up to the both of us" I say the last bit with anger but then moka speaks "actually we are already married" she said scared I look at her and said "oh we are" I punch my parents "that's for not letting me go to my own wedding" I head to the door "I'm off to get food for lunch" moka's stomach growled and she looks at me and says obviously nerves "can I have some of your blood please" I looked at her and nodded before walking up to her and show her my neck and she drinks up happily. then I went to the local asda **(a/n I'm from the uk so I'm using stores from there)** and inside the products are all still fresh and there is one Pearson at a till I thought nothing of it until I hear "congratulations you are the first customer you get this shop free "I get my trolley and get everything we will need.

When I got home my now wife moka was the only one left so I walked to her and say" I bought you some fresh blood where should I put them" then I notice her hair became silver. She stands up and says "pot them into your fridge then come back once you have finished putting the shopping away" I nod and do what she said. When I was done my digivice goes off and it is a SOS message from the rest of the digidestend. I go to moka and notice her hair is back to pink I ask her how she does that and she tells me "the other girl is my other side she comes out every now and then and she is the one who agreed to marry you first" she then looks at me sadly after I tell her about the SOS and that I will have to save my friends I think and decide to asker if she would like me to save some friend and team mates she smiled haply so I take her to my computer and askes "why are we here aren't we going to save your team meats" I nod and say" digiport open" then we were right where the sos was coming from and I see my partner roukamon **(a/n my created digimon)** I call him and when he looked at me he asked "can I go into your digivice to heal up" which he did while he is still healing he tells us "we were doing some patrols in the worst of areas of the digital world in pairs of two going by the digimon hawkmon and wormon were paired together and then according to them yoli and ken had an evil smile and talked about how they could take over the digital world by using the rest of the digidestand and designed a way to control" Suddenly a digivice like my one appeared in front of moka and a black gatomon appeared and went to moka's side and that brought a flash back.

 **And that will be chapter 2 I would also like to point out that I have fixed the mistakes I seen if you find any tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**About me**

 **Hey guys well here is the second part I hope you enjoy note I do not own digimon dbz (though it plays a small part) and Rosario + Vampire and to all of you people from the future hi from 28/01/16 I hope you have a nice day :3 and also this chapter is just the flashback of how my OC joined the adventure 01 and 02 digidestand didn't happen just because it will make this different I am sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters lately it's been hard for me to but I will be uploading as I finish ok. I haven't decided a name for my character OC if you want to suggest any names please do thanks. Yes this is edited to be longer**

When I got home my now wife moka was the only one left so I walked to her and say" I bought you some fresh blood where should I put them" then I notice her hair became silver. She stands up and says "pot them into your fridge then come back once you have finished putting the shopping away" I nod and do what she said. When I was done my digivice goes off and it is a SOS message from the rest of the digidestend. I go to moka and notice her hair is back to pink I ask her how she does that and she tells me "the other girl is my other side she comes out every now and then and she is the one who agreed to marry you first" she then looks at me sadly after I tell her about the SOS and that I will have to save my friends I think and decide to asker if she would like me to save some friend and team mates she smiled haply so I take her to my computer and askes "why are we here aren't we going to save your team meats" I nod and say" digiport open" then we were right where the sos was coming from and I see my partner roukamon **(a/n my created digimon)** I call him and when he looked at me he asked "can I go into your digivice to heal up" which he did while he is still healing he tells us "we were doing some patrols in the worst of areas of the digital world in pairs of two going by the digimon hawkmon and wormon were paired together and then according to them yoli and ken had an evil smile and talked about how they could take over the digital world by using the rest of the digidestand and designed a way to control" Suddenly a digivice like my one appeared in front of moka and a black gatomon appeared and went to moka's side and that brought a flash back.

(Flash back 13 years ago)

I was 17 and in my last year of high school. While I was in town during the first halve of the year a month after my birthday it started to rain and the rain was black. I quickly got my lunch from Tesco's and returned to school only to be sent home because of flooding so I called my parents to pick me up which they did within 30 minutes not wanting to be in the storm for too long. When arrived I quickly got in and we headed home but on our way out of the city the black rain made it impossible to see and we got sucked into a portal to another dimension. While in the portal my dad's body became a sayins body where as my mum got a witches body and me I got a sayin warlock combo which is grate but we had to create new identities. When it got done I finished off the last of my schoolwork and got a job testing out games while my parents made some monster friends and took off in a spaceship I got sent to a digital world when I was 20 and there I met the digidestand and together we formed a close bond that is un breakable to this day and although it was a year in there a second only past here and that was the last time we went into the digital world as a full team because I had to stay back to keep an eye out on this side of the gate for any rouge digimon.

(Flashback ends)

After hearing that moka was shocked she would never have thought I would have been through all that she asked how I kept it a secret in school and I responded with "I didn't because I didn't need to go back to school" moka rolled her eyes and asked me how about at work and I just replied with "they didn't ask" as I shrugged my shoulders I then she slapped my face obviously pissed off then scared I died I then laughed and told her " I have bin to the point of death 39 times getting slapped by you can't do anything to me anymore" I then kiss her cheek "good try though" then we both burst into laughter you could hear black gatomon saying into my digivice " does he always act like that" and a replied of " you don't even know a tenth of it" then they talk all about our adventures in the digital world until night where moka asked for a bite to eat and I said ok before she bit my neck and that freaked out our partners who just got back fron foraging. Then we went to sleep


End file.
